one_piece_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinmen Akasukin
Shin is the captain of The Underworld Pirates. Appearance Shinmen is a very large and well built man. His red skin and scars on his back are his most distinguishing features. Shinmenakasukinbar.jpg ShinmenAkasukin.jpg Personality Shinmen is a very hot headed person. Having lived through tragic hardships, he's grown to be very distrusting. He's very money-minded and believes in saying what he thinks. This usually doesn't agree with many people he interacts with, but his stature and menacing expression always manage to subdue any retaliation. Relationships Kaz Kaz was the first person Shinmen interacted with at the Wagon wheel bar in Roma. There, he performed an emergency surgery on his arm but was never paid. Kaz's debt will be paid when he finds a ship or a shipwright for Shinmen. Gin chan Shinmen and Gintoki fought multiple stone golems, five marine foot soldiers and a marine commander at the Colosseum in Roma. They worked very well together, and saved each other's lives. They trust each other and seem to have a mutual respect. Abilities and Powers Shinmen is a regular human with no superhuman powers. However, he is very strong and relies mostly on his fists. He uses his whip from time to time too. Weapons Whip He uses the same whip which he grabbed from his celestial dragon master and killed him with. It has a very extravagant handle, with rubies encrusted in the shape of the celestial dragons' footprint and has gold and steel fibers woven into the leather of the whip. The tip is stained in blood which doesn't come out. History Shin was born and raised in a noble family on Sekikai island. The volcano on the island spewed red ash everyday, turning the skins of generations and generations of inhabitants red. Shin was treating a patient in the outskirts of the island, when some notorious pirates started making trouble everywhere. Suddenly, ten marine warships showed up at the horizon and began shooting indiscriminately. Shin's patient, a poor fisherman led him to his small boat and helped him escape. Over a small transistor, he picked up their frequency and overheard one officer giving orders to another. From what he could make out, one of the ships' commanding officer was pleading one of the five vice admirals to stop the buster call and try to attack the Pirates only. But the superior officer was adamant and kept repeating that the buster call was a direct order from the world government. Inexperienced in sailing, Shin soon ran into slave traders who sold him off to a celestial dragon at sabaody archipelago for a hefty sum, accounting for his unusual skin color. The celestial dragon treated him poorly. For five years, Shin slaved day and night, performing for the masters' entertainment; and cooking their meals. For every small mistake he made, his back was whipped numerous times. One day, finding a clean opportunity, Shin grabbed the dreaded whip, hit the master, and then. strangled him to death. He unlocked his neck cuffs and ran away from the archipelago by stealing a small ship. Overjoyed at his newfound freedom and enraged with the world government, Shin flew the black flag and decided to take on the world on his own. Category:Pirates